The invention relates generally to remote control machines and robots and in particular to floating remote control devices for use in fishing. Fishing is generally conducted from a shore, pier, or boat. Different vantage points offer different tradeoffs in terms of convenience, access to different fishing areas, versatility and cost, however some locations where fish may gather are difficult to reach by any of the traditional means. For example, shallow water with thick vegetation or low-hanging branches may be impassable to a boat, even to a small fishing boat. If such locations are far from dry ground and not developed with a pier, they may also be inaccessible to a fisherman on foot. Even when one does reach an out-of-the way area, some fishing tools commonly used with a boat, such as depth and fish-finding sonar systems, may be unavailable. To provide access and convenience to all areas of a body of water, what is needed is a remote control device that can float on the water and travel anywhere requiring only minimal clearance while also providing all of the modern tools and equipment that may be commonly found and installed on a sport fishing boat.